8038 The Battle of Endor
The Battle of Endor is an extremely detailed set, very outstanding! Speeder Bikes, AT - ST, catapult and simply everything that featured in the Battle of Endor scene in the movie! The most important part of the set is of course the actual command base. Inside, you will find a computer desk, blasters on the wall, removable walls. LEGO has thought very hard about this set, as you may find it is a little to small to fit your hands inside when trying to play with it. So, LEGO has made the set so you can turn the walls out. This feature makes it alot easer to play inside. The doors can be opened and closed using the gears on the inside. On top of the set, you may notice two hemispheres. These are used to recreate the base exploding. If you press the two down, four of the walls will come flying off. This is a very effective feature, which I find very amusing! The next part of the set is the AT - ST, which is outstandingly detailed! The front guns and side guns are movable. The two side guns can be fired, for effective battles. One minifigure can be seated inside it. Whether it's Chewbacca or a Scout Trooper, to R2 - D2! The legs are also functionable with a gear at the back, which is fun for making it look like it's sprinting! Another part to the set is the catapult! Simply, just turn one of the handles on the side to fire it. Comes with 4 rocks to fire. 3 can be put on the side of the catapult. Also included is the two speeder bikes. These are very useful for recreating the chase scene! It's also fun to put an Ewok on! The final part of the set is the Ewok Glider! The Ewok is put on the glider by holding onto two poles. Now you can recreate the scene where the Ewok flies over to Scout Troopers with rocks! (Doesn't actually fly, but comes with invisible stand) We better not forget the minifigures! This set comes with Han Solo, Princess Leia (Endor), R2 - D2, Ewok (x2), Ewok Cheif, Rebel Commando (Endor), Rebel Trooper (Endor), Scout Trooper (x2), Imperial Officer and Chewbacca! And finally, this set has been rated: That means 4.5/5! Now that is a set worth getting! -Super Scribblenaut 18:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Good Reviews Category:Reviews 8 Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Good Reviews Category:Reviews 8 Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Good Reviews Category:Reviews 8 Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Super Scribblenaut review Category:Star wars Category:Episode VI Category:Reviews Category:Good Reviews Category:Reviews 8